Gravitation Behind the Scenes
by kiyomiuchiha1234
Summary: Have you ever wondered what really goes on in Eiri yuki and Schuichi Shondou's life? What really happens when the lights go out and the camera is shut off? Well here is you chance to find out. Step into the real lives of Shuichi Shindou and Eiri Yuki!


***DING*** The bell rang as the elevator reached the top floor Eiri Yuki pulled away from the younger male in front of him. As the doors opened a hyperactive blur ran into the tiny cell and latched itself onto Yuki's arm. The blur turned out to be a woman who looked like she was seventeen she blinked a few times then glared at the novelist beside her. Eiri rolled his eyes and patted her head, her eyes softened a little and she smiled up at him.

"Yuki-chan stop messing around with this boy and come to our room, please Yuki-chan." "Alright Narua lets go, I have lots of work to do." Yuki calmly spoke as he slid his hand into Narua's and began to walk away, Meanwhile behind them Shuichi was freaking out. **_'What the hell, who is she? Is she Yuki's lover and what about that girl that was down stairs, does Yuki like me? Why did he kiss me? Oh god I think I like him What the hell am I going to do this is so confusing.'_** "Hey Yuki-chan why don't you let your little friend into the room as well, I'll make sure he doesn't bug you too much." " ***sigh*** fine do what you want Narua-chan." "Yay thank you Yuki-chan!" Narua said in a mile a minuite voice as she hugged him. Then Narua looked back and beamed at Shuichi.

"Hey! Guy with the face." **"MY NAME IS SHUICHI SHINDOU, NOT GUY WITH FACE!"** " Yeah so guy with face wanna come over for a bit Onii-chan said it was okay if you did, you just cant bug him as he works!" "Uh ok thank you. Um just how old are you by the way?" "oh ***giggles*** well how old do I look to you Shindou-san?" " Well you look like your seventeen but you act like you are much younger than that." "Oh, yay Yuki-chan's friend thinks I'm seventeen! I'm really fourteen years old, I just like to have fun." Narua explained to the young rockstar.

Yuki opened the door. " See Shindou-san this is our room. In Schuichi's mind he thinks **_'so this is what she ment by room, their house.'_** Yuki kicks off his shoes and goes into a room slaming the door behind him. " See Shindou-chan that's Yuki's study room. Do not go into that place or you'll anger Yuki." "Um ok what ever you say kid." Narua glared at the vocalist for a minuite and then brushed the comment off "Hey Shindou-chan lets colour I have lots of stuff we can use." "Ok." Shuichi replied to the raven haired girl in front of him. After some time of colouring Narua-chan got bored. "Hey Shindou-chan wanna go and make Yuki mad?" "What! Why!" "Lets go and paint Yuki's bedroom!" "Do what why!... Wait what colour are we talking about here?" Narua let her faceform into an evil grin as she spoke **"PINK!"** "Will he like it if we do paint his room that colour?" "Of course he will!" "Ok then lets go." So as the two hyperactive teens paint Yuki's room yuki is hard at work with his latest novel.

As yuki finished up for the night he came out of his study room to find Narua and Shuichi painting ... pictures, he shugged, grabbed a beer and walked towards his room. "Hey Shindou-chan he has gone in." "Oh lets go see his reaction." As thery ran to the bedroom Yuki had just turned on the lights Shuichi and Narua watched as he saw the walls. " Narua Uesugi get you fucking ass in here **NOW** you are so dead,you and your little friend." "Hehe hello Yuki-chan I'm sorry, it was all his idea he made me do it I told him that it would just make you mad." "Well I dont care who did it you better hope that I can get it fixed by tomorrow at the latest for your sake and his." Yuki spat out vemonously while glaring at the two "children" infront of him, he shook his head and mumbled something under his breath as he walked away to find the house phone.  
>"Hey Shindou-chan don't worry I do this all the time, <strong>*giggles*<strong> one time I even dies his hair blue it looked super cute." "Uh do you have any pictures of him with the blue hair?" "Nope Yuki-chan distroyed all of the pictures and my camera it was sooo funny though." Narua giggled as shuichi's face twisted in horror **_'NOOO!'_** Meanwhile Yuki was on the phone"What do you mean by you cant make it till next week... well this is an emergency its pink this time **FUCKING PINK**... but I can't live with my room this way for one whole god damned week! **_'Fuck my life.'_** You are a useless piece of shit you cant even do your job right do you even know who I am? Do you have any idea who you are talking to I am the Eiri Yuki! ... Fine damn it all I'll wait." Eiri sighed as he hung up **"FUCK NARUA YOU ARE SOOO DEAD SO ARE YOU DAMN BRAT!"** Yuki screamed while running into his very famboyant room and chased the two evil teens down with a vengance. He grabbed a clock hoping to hit shuichi with it but missed him and it hit Narua in the back of the head by accedent.

Eiri stopped dead in his tracks and his golden eyes went wide he knew what was coming up next, and he did not have to wait long for it. " Yu.. Yuki-chan hit me wahhhh." **_'Oh kami now I've done it I made her cry damn that brat it was supposed to hit him not her. I've never hit her before let alone clocked her in the head!'_** (A.N. pun intended) he walked over to Narua and hugged her in hopes of her crying to cease, he felt so bad for hurting her his little sister. "Hey now I'm sorry theres no need for tears I meant to hit that idiot not you, sis I'm so sorry shhh." "Oh ***hic*** Okay." Narua choked out and weakly smiled up at her brother and yawned crying always her tierd. "Onii-chan I'm a little sleepy can I sleep in your bed tonight because my head hurts now." "Sure Narua thats fine with me good night." Yuki whispered as he kissed Narua on the forhead and carried her to bed, he soon exited and glared at Shuichi. "Get the hell out of my house right now you damn brat before I kill you, I swear I will fucking kill you without a second thought!" "Oh okay I will Yuki um bye I hope to see you soon." **"GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!"** Shuichi nodded quickly as he ran out the door fearing for his life. _**'I'm going to bed all this shit today gave me a head ache from hell.'**_ Yuki thought as he watched the young male run out of his condo and in his mind hopefuly out of his life. He didn't know just how much that he would be let down by that one.


End file.
